Jaakor
Jaakor (Japanese version ) is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan and Shun Kazami's fifth Guardian Bakugan as of Mechtanium Surge. His Battle Suit is Fortatron. His Mechtogan is Thorak. He combines with Skytruss and Orbeum to form Magmafury. Information Description With a massive wingspan, Jaakor releases an impressive aerial attack. A tall vertical skeleton combined with armored gauntlets on each wing allows this Sky Raider to leap into action and fire down on enemies from high above the battlefield. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Jaakor made his first appearance in Evil Arrival as Shun's latest partner. He battled Drago in the Bakugan Tournament and resulted in a horrible defeat. Later, as Mechtavius Destroyer was formed, he and Radizen aided Drago, only to be later knocked out by the fierce Destroyer. In Wiseman Cometh, the mysterious brawler named Wiseman appeared, and Jaakor aided in the battle against him. Dan and Drago were forced to summon Dragonoid Destroyer, so that Reptak and Jaakor could launch a jumping attack at Mechtavius Destroyer. In The Prodigal Bakugan, Jaakor is seen training with Shun to learn how to overcome his weaknesses during a battle. After the training session, it is revealed that Jaakor has two friends, Skytruss and Orbeum, in Bakugan City. They both want Jaakor to leave with them because of Wiseman and their distrust for humans. After meditating on this and talking to Shun, he decides to leave with them. However, when he feels that Shun was in trouble, he goes back and helps him fight Wiseman and his Bakugan. He is easily able to handle them, but when the two Bakugan fused together, Jaakor was overwhelmed by their strength, even with Orbeum and Skytruss's assistance. Jaakor fused with his students to become Magmafury, and defeated the fused Bakugan. Jaakor would stay with Shun as he sees his two students take off to protect the other Bakugan on New Vestoria. In Combination Impossible, he is with Shun and the other brawlers discussing his battle with Wiseman and his Bakugan. He and Drago get on Radizen's case about when he will he be able do a combination with another Bakugan, which causes Radizen to leave the room. In Enemy Allies, he battles some of Wiseman's Bakugan and was doing well until Mechtavius Destroyer was summoned and took out Dan and Drago. Orbeum and Skytruss were summoned and they became Magmafury but even that wasn't enough to stop Mechtavius Destroyer. Runo then gave Shun a new Battle Suit, Fortatron. With it, Jaakor was able to block Mechtavius Destroyer's attack and create an opening for the Brawlers to exploit for them to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer. In Gunz Blazing, Shun summoned him to battle Wiseman but it turned out that the Brawlers were tricked by a Wiseman hologram. In Battle Suit Bash, he appears and battled Mutabrid and Fortatron. The battle came to no outcome. In Countdown to Doomsday, he appears again to battle Wiseman but loses against Mechtavius Destroyer. In Gunz Lives, he used Fortatron to battle Spatterix who was using Pyrus Combustoid. Later, Wiseman reveals himself to be Coredegon, and defeats all of the Brawlers' Bakugan in one strike In Evil Evolution, he fought against Mechtavius Destroyer and combined with Skytruss and Orbeum, alongside Duomechtra and Betakor, but lost and was banished to the Doom Dimension alongside Dan and the other Brawlers after Gunz arrived with the Nonets. In Blast from the Past ,he and the Brawlers locate Mechtavius Destroyer on the volcano island. In Beginning of the End ,he and the Brawlers fought against Mechtavius Destroyer. He combines with Skyruss and Orbeum to form Magmafury but was defeated easily. In End of the Line, he was seen watching Dragonoid Destroyer defeat Mechtavius Destroyer alongside the other brawlers. ; Ability Cards * Fierce Demon - Thunder Clap: * Moonlight Shadow Breaker: * Sparkly Shadow - Cross Storm: * Flying Dragon - Spitting Storm (Dragon Spitting Storm): * Sonic Reflector: * Moonlight Shadow Slash: * Slash Wave Thunder: * Supreme Jet Shot: * Ultimate Kazami Style - Rapid Fury: * Illusion Stealth Confusion: Game Jaakor has been seen in all Attributes, The Ventus version has 940 or 820 Gs, the Haos version has 910 or 930 Gs, the Aquos version has 910 Gs, the Aquos Baku Cyclone Strike version has 1030 or 1010 Gs, the Pyrus version has 950 Gs, the Pyrus Baku Camo Surge has 1000 Gs, the Darkus version has 950 Gs, the Darkus Baku Cyclone Strike version has 1020 Gs, and the Subterra Baku Lava Storm version has 1010 Gs. Etymology The Han character in the Japanese name of Jaakor, (tobu), means jumping. Trivia * In ball form, he looks like a combination of Primo Vulcan and Elico. * In Bakugan form, he looks like a combination of Primo Vulcan and Taylean. Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters